parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 8
Here is part eight of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo). Cast *Percy the Small Engine as Dumbo *Bert Raccoon (from The Raccoons) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Mrs. Jumbo *Rosie the Pink Engine as Giddy *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Prissy *Nellie (from Nellie the Elephant) as Catty *Piella Bakewell (from Wallace and Gromit) as Matriarch *Jessie (from Toy Story), Lady Kluck, Maid Marian (from Robin Hood), and Lady Tramine's Two Stepdaughters (from Cinderella) as Other Female Elephants *Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Ringmaster *Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons and Films) as Smitty the Bully *The Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) as The Pink Elephants *Stanley the Silver Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Crows *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Stork *Archie (from Archie and Friends) as Casey Jr. *Other Humans and Animals as The Circus Animals Transcript *(inside a cage, next to a sign saying 'Danger. Keep out. Mad mouse.', Miss Bianca stays all alone in her hat and coat, but feels very scared and very worried. On the other side of the circus tent, Percy sits all alone in the circus, and feels very sad and very frightened) *Belle: Darling, it was so funny. *Rosie: Oh, my dear, can you bear it? When she doused Gaston, I just thought I'd die! *Nellie: Well, personally, I think she went a bit too far. *Piella Bakewell: After all, one mustn't forget one is a lady. *Jessie: Oh, you're right, dear. yes. *Drizella: Oh, well I suppose that's mother love. *Anastasia: But it's certainly no excuse for what she did. *Lady Kluck: Mother love might cover a multitude of sins. *Maid Marian: It's true, my dear, and she has such a streak in... *Bert Raccoon: A guy can't eat in peace. (a Raccoon named Bert Raccoon on hearing this, comes out, sits down, drinks his water, and eats his All Stars meal with some Small Popcorn Chicken, Regular Fries, Streetwise BBQ, and Flamin Wrap) *Lady Kluck: Yes, but mother love does... *Bert Raccoon: (looks at the females while eating his food) Gab, gab, gab. Always gossipin'. *Jessie: Girls, girls, listen. Have I got a trunk full of dirt? *Maid Marian: Well, darling, tell us all. *Anastasia: Go on, go on. Well, I heard today that they have put her in solitary confinement. *Piella Bakewell: No! *Drizella: You don't mean it! *Lady Kluck: Oh, how awful for her. *Maid Marian: Well, I must say, I-I don't blame her for anything. *Jessie: You're absolutely right. It's all the fault of that little F-R-E-A-K! *Maid Marian: Yes, him with those ears that only a mother could love! *Bert Raccoon: What's the matter with his ears? I don't see nothing wrong with them. I think they're cute. *Piella Bakewell: Ladies, ladies! It's no laughing matter at all. *Lady Kluck: Oh, oh, she's right, girls. *Piella Bakewell: Don't forget that we princesses have always walked with dignity. His disgrace is our own shame. *Drizella: Yes, that's true. That's very true. *Anastasia: Oh, indeed it is. *Maid Marian: Well, frankly, I wouldn't eat at the same bale of hay with him. *Jessie: No, right. *Maid Marian: Me either, dearie. (Scrappy, on hearing this, moves forward) *Lady Kluck: I should say. *Jessie: That's just how I feel about it. *Maid Marian: Here he comes now. *Piella Bakewell: Hmm, pretend you don't see him. (the girls obey and all turn around and pretend not to see poor Percy, who sadly walks away) *Bert Raccon: (sees poor sad Percy walking into the tent) How do you like that? Giving him the cold shoulder. Poor little guy. Now he is gone without a friend in the world. Nobody to turn to. Oh, I'll do something about this. (finishes his meal and drink, but bravely gets up, and walks forward to stand up to the females) *Piella Bakewell: A mouse! (the girls panic all together and flee in fright from Bert, who blows a raspberry at them) *Bert Raccoon: So you like to pick on little guys, huh? Well, why don't you pick on me? (all the girls gulp and let out some frightened grins) A proud race. Overstuffed hay bags! (walks away grumpily after Nellie lets out a frightened laugh) BOO! (the females scream again as Bert walks onward to find Percy) Still afraid of a mouse? Ho-ho boy. Wait until I tell the little guy! Where is he? Oh. Hey, Percy, you can come out now. (Percy hides) Golly. Maybe I scared him, too. Look, Percy, I'm your friend. Come on out, won't ya? (Percy Shakes his Head "No") You're not really afraid of little me, are ya? (Percy Nods his Head "Yes") Ya are? Must have overdid in there. Don't know my own strength sometimes. (Takes some lumps of coal from his Hat) Percy, look what I got for you. (Percy Sniffing) Uh-uh-uh-uh. You gotta come out first. (Percy Grabs the Coal from Bert's Hand and Eats it and the water) Too bad you don't trust me, 'cause I thought you and me-- we might get your mother outta the clink. But I guess you wouldn't be interested. Farewell, Percy. (Whistles "In The Wiggles World") (Percy Stops Him) Ahem. Well, that's more like it. Well, Percy, (Clears Throat) maybe you and I had better have a little heart-to-heart talk. *Percy: Why? *Bert Raccoon: Well, you wanna get your mother back, don't ya? *Percy: Uh-huh. *Bert Raccoon: All right. You know, your ma ain't crazy. She's just brokenhearted. It ain't nobody's fault you got them big ears. (Percy Hides his Ears) Uh-oh. Boy. I stepped into that time. Aw, gee, Percy, I think your ears are beautiful. *Percy: Really? *Bert Raccoon: Sure! As a matter of fact, I think they're very decorative. You know, lots of people with big ears are famous. Oh-ho, boy, all we gotta do is build an act--make you a star--a headliner! Percy, the Great! (Echoes) (Fanfare) *Percy: Uh-oh. The Great what? (Low Fanfare) *Bert Raccoon: You know, Percy, we gotta get an idea. Not just any idea, something collosal, like, uh-- *Plankton: Have I got an idea! What an idea! *Bert Raccoon: Huh. He never had an idea in his life. *Plankton: Just visualize. One elephant climbs up on top of another elephant, until finally all 17 elephants have constructed an enormous pyramid of pachyderms. I step out, I blow the whistle, the trumpets are trumpeting, *Bert Raccoon: Yeah! *Plankton: and now comes the climax! *Wellington J. Wimpy: Yeah? What is the climax? *Plankton: Hmm. I don't know. *Bert Raccoon: I knew he never had nothin'. *Plankton: Well, maybe it comes to me in a vision, while I dream. Good night, Georges. *Wellington J. Wimpy: Good night, boss. *Bert Raccoon: Climax? (gets an idea) Climax! Percy, you're a climax. I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna take care of your future. (heads off into the circus tent to see Plankton) I am the voice of your subconcious mind, your inspiration. Now, concentrate. Remember? Your pyramid of princesses are standing in the ring, waiting for a climax. *Plankton: Climax. *Bert Raccoon: You are now getting that climax! *Plankton: Climax. *Bert Raccoon: How's the reception? Comin' through okay? Good! Suddenly, from the sidelines, comes your climax. *Plankton: Climax. *Bert Raccoon: Gallopin' across the arena. *Plankton: Arena. *Bert Raccoon: He jumps from a springboard... to a platform. At the very pinncacle of your pyramind, he waves a flag... for a glorious finish. *Plankton: Finish. *Bert Raccoon: And who is your climax? The little engine with the big ears! The world's mightiest midget mastodon! Percy! *Plankton: Percyy? *Bert Raccoon: Percy. *Plankton: Percy? *Bert Raccoon: Percy. *Plankton: Percy? I got it. I got it! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof